


Destined Chapter 12

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Same as before





	Destined Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Same as before

  
Author's notes: Same as before  


* * *

Destined Chapter 12

## Destined Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Well?" Mal demands as Simon joins them. 

"Wash and Kaylee both have the flu. Book seems to have the beginning of it." 

Mal groans "Not good." He rubs his forehead. "I'll wave Inara and tell her to stay on planet. Don't need her gettin sick as well." 

"River's also an issue." Simon sighs 

"What do you mean?" Jayne demands 

"I have no idea how being sick could effect River. The only time she has been sick since I got her out was on the meds. In extreme cases, the flu can cause hallucinations... and she is already susceptible to them as it is. I don't think any of us could handle River sick and hallucinating even more than normal. If it was just pregnant and the flu... wouldn't be too much trouble... but add in everything else... might be best if she leaves Serenity until everyone is better." 

"Take her to Inara for a few days." Zo muses 

"Inara can handle her when she's calm... but she's likely to go manic. I can't leave Serenity with all of you sick." 

"What about you?" Mal asks 

"I've never had it." Simon shrugs "River had it a few times growing up. So far she hasn't shown any sign of being ill." 

Mal looks at Jayne, "You sick?" 

"Never had the flu." Jayne shrugs 

"Is River alert enough to fly the shuttle anywhere?" Mal asks Jayne. 

"I think so. After yesterdays ripping of labels she seemed to calm down." Jayne answers rubbing his neck, "I do owe Ma a visit." 

"Think your letter got there already?" Mal asks 

"If it ain't there... I'm in for a yellin... and probably a few smacks... if I'm lucky." 

"Where is River anyway?" Zo asks 

"She's reading." Jayne answers 

"I'll get the shuttle ready." Mal walks out of the mess hall with Zo behind him. 

"How is your Mother going to handle River's manic behavior?" 

Jayne shrugs "Have to see." 

"Considering what little you have said about your family... do one thing" 

"What?" 

"If you leave River with your Mother make sure she gets that River and guns and knives... not a good combination." 

Jayne nods "I know Doc." 

"Are you sure you can handle River for such a long time? I have no idea how long everyone will be sick." 

Jayne looks at the doctor annoyed, "I have taken care of her for the last month." 

"Yes but you have always had one of us around to keep her occupied when you were busy." 

"Like you said doc... she's my responsibility." 

Simon takes a deep breath, "I'll pack some sedatives just in case." 

"I ain't givin her any." Jayne says stubbornly. 

"You might have no choice Jayne. She is going to be bombarded by thoughts and questions from people she has never met. She's bound to get anxious." 

"Fine pack it but I'm only usin it if I have too." 

"I hope you don't." Simon says seriously. "But with River you never know." He walks out of the mess hall returning to the infirmary where Kaylee and Wash are both lying on the exam tables talking. 

River looks up hearing the hatch open and smiles seeing Jayne. She looks back at her book 

"Alright baby girl we got some packin to do." 

River looks up, "Where are we going?" 

"Since Kaylee, Book, and Wash are ill your brother thought it best we head planet side." He drops beside her on the bed, "So I thought we ought to go see Ma for a while. Do you some good to get planet side for a while." 

"OK" River says her attention on her book. 

"We leave in an hour Princess so let's get packin." When River doesn't answer he takes the book from her, "River" 

"Jayne I want my book." 

"You can read later. We got to pack up some stuff." 

"You pack I read." 

"I pack you end up without clothes." Jayne warns 

"OK." River shrugs 

"That's my girl." Jayne chuckles "But sooner you help pack sooner you get to fly the shuttle." He watches as River's eyes brighten. 

"Really?" 

"Who else is gonna fly it? Me?" Jayne snorts. "Like Mal would let me fly the shuttle." 

"You can't." River points out. "Won't learn." 

"Don't see the point." Jayne shrugs "Now let's pack." 

**HOUR LATER**

"Please be good River." Simon sighs 

River nods "Best behavior. Promise Simon." 

"No running away" 

"I know." 

"No stabbing or shooting Jayne... unless he's being a complete hundan, dong-ma?" Mal looks at the super genius firmly. 

River grins "Fahng-sheen (don't worry) Captain Daddy he'll come back in one piece so you can deal with him." 

"You hit the airlock if you do somethin stupid Jayne." Mal warns 

"How come I get threatened and she doesn't?" Jayne grumbles 

"Because I am adorably cute." River returns sticking out her tongue. 

"She's got you there Jayne." Mal says with a laugh. 

"She's cute and crazy... ahh such a perfect combination." Jayne grins at River 

Simon shakes his head as the two bicker the whole way into the shuttle. 

"Think of it this way doc... we have peace and quiet for a while without those two bickering." 

Simon grins, "Good point." 

**WHILE LATER**

River giggles as Jayne nuzzles her shoulder. She turns her head accepting a kiss before turning her attention back to her piloting. When she feels him rub her middle she covers his hand, "She likes having you so close." 

"Like bein close." Jayne rests his chin on her shoulder. 

"Stop it Jayne." River chastises 

"What?" 

"Worrying. Its making my head hurt." 

Jayne winces, "Sorry baby. Tryin not too. Just ain't sure how Ma's gonna take this." 

"What that you knocked up a crazy girl?" River teases 

"You're my crazy girl." Jayne mutters 

River turns to look at him her hand going to his cheek, "I love you Jayne Cobb." 

Jayne kisses her gently, "I love you River girl. Even though you might drive me to the bughouse." 

River laughs, "I'm on my way there already." She turns her attention back to piloting. "I'll try Jayne." 

"Try what?" He asks puzzled. 

"To stay sane. I wish I could be all the time." She says sadly. "Know it worries you and Simon... especially with the baby coming." She looks down at his hand. 

"Hey... I love you sane or not." 

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't wish to be normal and sane for you." She bites her lip, "Sorry" 

"For what?" 

"Anything I might do in the future when I get confused." 

"Ain't your fault darlin... theirs." He kisses her head, "Now concentrate on this... not that." 

River nods 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER: PLANET**

Jayne steps off the shuttle stretching. "We'll have to walk to the cabin its a few miles from here. Just leave everything... I'll get Ma's wagon and come back." 

"Need to make the shuttle inoperable." River yawns 

"Mal would kill me if someone stole it." Jayne laughs 

"Just need to remove some connections. Can you unscrew the panel under the console?" 

Lying on his back Jayne pulls himself under the console and unscrews the screws then pulls himself out. 

River takes his place her skirt bunching up. 

Jayne watches as she disconnects some wires, "You sure you can put it back, River?" 

"Even if I forget I can figure it out." 

Jayne sits there absently stroking River's ankle. 

River swallows a groan her mind awhirl with his emotions and thoughts. She lifts her head "Jayne" she warns "can't think here when you do that." 

Jayne notices her expression of lust and annoyance, "Sorry wasn't payin attention." He releases her ankle. 

"Thank you." River sighs her mind calming immediately when he releases her ankle. She continues working well aware Jayne is watching her. She pulls herself out, "Done. Can't fly when broken." 

"Good. Just grab Vera and we'll start walkin." Jayne looks back grabbing his hat and Vera. He turns back to see River sitting there tapping her fingers on the floor, "You sure you're shiny?" 

"Just trying to keep the threads from breaking." She reaches out trailing her fingers down his cheek. "Don't worry Jayne." 

"I do. Can't help it. Just don't wander off girl." 

"Do my best... can't promise. I get lost you find me right?" 

Jayne laughs, "That's the way it goes." He looks at her feet, "Your boots." 

River sighs "Oh alright." She grabs her boots pulling them on, "There." 

"Good." He kisses her forehead then pulls River to her feet. As they walk out of the shuttle, he hits the button closing the hatch. He looks at River who is looking around curiously. "Ready?" 

River nods tightening her grip on his hand. "Ready." 

As they walk Jayne hears River start to hum, 'Love hearing her happy.' 

River looks at him and grins 

"You gettin in my head River girl?" 

"Happy Jayne. I like it." She says happily. 

"Lets just see how happy I am after Ma gets on me." Jayne picks River up as they reach the small creek. 

"Don't worry." She kisses him before he sets her down. 

Jayne continues walking listening to River hum. 

River looks around taking in the trees and the sounds of the animals. "I don't see why Simon wanted me off Serenity. What if he gets sick? What if Captain Daddy gets sick? Whose going to take care of them? Who is going to fly Serenity?" She shakes her head, "All confusing." 

Jayne looks at her, "You know why we left." 

"Simon was scared I'd hurt someone while sick." She sighs "But what if Simon gets sick? He's cranky when sick." When she hears his annoyed flash at her brother River glares at him. "Be nice." 

Jayne sighs, "It's for the best River." 

"Simon needs me." River sighs 

"He'll be fine. If he gets sick he's got Kaylee around." Jayne points out, "You'll see him soon." 

"Want to know something?" 

"What?" 

"Before that place" she winces as Jayne tightens his grip on her hand. "Ow" 

"Sorry Princess." Jayne relaxes his grip. 

"Before they sent me there never been away from Simon overnight. Didn't like it." 

"Scared?" 

River nods "Simon needs me." 

"Doc will be fine." 

"I have to take care of Simon... he's not good at taking care of himself." 

"Mal and Kaylee will take care of him." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

"OK" River continues humming as they continue walking. 

Jayne stops walking as he sees his Ma's cabin and smiles seeing his Ma step out onto the porch. He looks at River who is watching him curiously. "Well let's get this done." 

River squeezes his hand smiling. 

Jayne takes a deep breath then continues walking up to the house. 

"Jayne." Grace Cobb smiles when she sees her eldest son for the first time in years. 

"Hey Ma" Jayne hugs his Mom "good to see you." 

"Been a while." Grace chastises 

"Sorry Ma. Been busy." Jayne squirms under his Ma's expression. "Meant to visit but things came up." 

Grace puts her hands on her hips, "Still you could visit your Ma more often. You travel all over the 'verse and barely see your family." She shakes her head. She notices the young woman leaning against Jayne looking sleepy. "Ahh you must be Jayne's girl, River." 

"Hi" River says sleepily. 

"Ma we need to stay for a while. Half the ships sick." 

"Alright. Come on in." 

"Anyone else stayin here?" Jayne asks setting Vera on the kitchen table. 

"No. Timmy's with your brothers bringing a herd back ain't comin back til tomorrow. Take the girls room since they ain't comin back." 

"Thanks Ma." Jayne leads River into a back room. "I'm gonna go get our stuff, you shiny?" 

River drops on the bed, "Uh huh." She nods 

Jayne sits removing her boots he sets them down. "Just get some sleep." He pulls the covers up. 

"Love you Jayne." River mumbles burrowing into the blankets. 

"I'll check on you when I get back." 

River nods sleepily. 

"No touchin the weapons got it?" 

"I know." 

Jayne stands walking out of the room returning to the kitchen. "Thanks Ma. I'm going to hitch up the wagon and go get our stuff." 

"We'll talk when you return." 

"I know. She shouldn't wake up while I'm gone." 

**20 MINS LATER**

Jayne returns to the kitchen after putting their things in the room. "Thanks" he accepts a cup of coffee as he sits at the table. 

"Is she alright?" Grace inquires sitting as well. 

"She's fine. Just sleeps a lot." 

"She is pregnant." 

"Part of the reason she sleeps... not the main reason." 

"She's a little young." 

"Old enough." Jayne shrugs 

"How old is she Jayne?" 

"18." Jayne answers. "Already had the lecture from Mal and her brother." 

"Why would I lecture? After all your Pa was 20 years older than me when we married." Grace points out. 

"Got more than a lecture about age from them." 

"What about her parents?" 

"Ain't meetin them." 

"Why?" 

"Not speakin. All River has is her brother." 

"She ain't your normal type of woman Jayne." Grace remarks 

"River is... different." Jayne looks into his mug. "She needs me Ma. Never had anyone need me as much as River does. At first, I admit she was... annoyin. Always underfoot. Started to like it." 

"Love her?" 

Jayne nods "She's incredible. Once you get passed some of her... odd behavior." 

"What do you mean odd behavior?" 

"When we first met River and her brother there was an issue... they were fugies." 

"Alliance?" 

Jayne nods "They used her as a project. Messed with her head. Ain't sure all they did... seen some of it. Seen her throw a knife with her eyes closed and hit her mark. Not long after we took em on she stabbed me." 

"What?!" Grace exclaims 

"She was upset. I was the closest target." 

"So what is she... feng le?" 

"A little. She has times when she's completely fine... others she's throwin things... screamin. Gets confused sometimes... ends up gettin lost. Spend a lot of time lookin for her. Spent three months lookin for her." 

"I always wondered if you'd fall in love." 

Jayne laughs "Finally did... but she's a little feng le." 

"Why come here?" 

"Doc ain't wantin his sister around while everyone is sick. He ain't sure if any of us could handle her while she's sick." 

Grace nods "I'm glad you came, gives me a change to meet my future daughter-in-law." She frowns "You will be marryin her correct?" 

"Sooner or later." 

"Preferably sooner." Grace says firmly. 

"Ma, I get it from Book every time he looks at us. I will marry her... just ain't ready to ask her." 

"Better... there ain't gonna be no Cobbs runnin round this 'verse without their Pa's." 

"Yes Ma." 

"My Jayne is growin up." 

"Ma" Jayne groans 

"I'm glad you found someone." 

"She's something else Ma. She may be a little crazy but she's my crazy." 

"Long as you're happy." 

"I am. She may be a little difficult and a challenge but bein with her makes sense." 

"What about once the baby is born?" 

"Ain't sure. Figure it out. Always do." 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Grace looks at River who is sitting at the table humming while she looks through a book. "What are you doing?" She asks curiously. 

"Correcting. Too many errors. Don't like errors." River shakes her head. 

Jayne enters the kitchen to see his Ma looking puzzled. He looks at River to see she is looking at a book. "You ain't correctin another Bible are ya?" 

River shakes her head, "Promised no more correcting Bibles. Even though their wrong. Noahs Ark can't take that many animals. Impossible. Physics proves it." 

"What are you correctin now?" Jayne asks dropping a kiss to her head. 

"Old science textbook Inara gave me. So many wrongs." She shakes her head. "Not right. Shouldn't teach what's wrong." 

"She always like this?" Grace asks her son. 

Jayne shrugs "This is the beginning of the storm." 

"How bad does it get?" 

"Sometimes I'm up all night tryin to keep her from yellin and screamin. I sleep when she does or when someone can keep her occupied long enough to sleep." He looks at River, "She's a lot calmer now than she was before." Hearing a scratch at the door Jayne opens it to find a large sheepdog, "Hey Milly." He rubs the dog's head just as four puppies enter. "Ma when did this happen?" 

"Few weeks ago." 

Feeling a nudge River looks down and smiles seeing a little puppy. Setting her pencil down she picks up the wiggly puppy and giggles when the puppy licks her, "Hi." She notices the other puppies and grins moving to the floor only to get the puppies crawling all over her. 

Jayne watches amused at River's reaction to the puppies. "So when are these ones leavin?" 

"Should be ready in a few weeks." 

River laughs at the wiggling and licking puppies. 

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

"She's very sweet." Grace remarks as her son joins her after putting River to bed, "A little shy." She looks up from her knitting. 

"She's just tired. Scoping out her environment. Once she's adjusted... you'll wish for silence." Jayne says dryly. "When she gets started... she's hard to stop." 

"I have to admit I never seen you more at peace." Grace remarks "When I was watching you with her you were relaxed... content." 

Jayne sighs, "I admit River can be difficult. But least I ain't havin to explain things to her." 

"Jayne... is she ready for this? Kids are a big responsibility. You know that. And livin on a cargo ship... ain't a proper way to raise a child." 

"Ain't like we have a choice Ma. Can't settle anywhere... not while she and Doc are hunted. And River ain't gonna separate from her brother." Jayne picks up a piece of wood and starts to whittle. "Alliance is bound to figure out who I am one day. If we settle anywhere people will find us... ones after River or ones who want a piece of me." 

"What exactly is she Jayne?" 

"Better if you don't know too much Ma." 

Grace nods "She dangerous?" 

"If she has to be." Jayne answers. "She can take care of herself." 

**LATER**

Jayne winces as River's body barrels into his catching him off guard. He drops the knife and wraps his arms around her shaking body. He looks at his Ma then at River who has buried her face in his neck. "Bad dream?" 

River nods "Want Peace. Miss Peace. Miss Simon." She mumbles 

Jayne strokes her back, "Ain't gonna be gone long." Holding her close he stands "Night Ma." He walks back into the bedroom setting River on the bed. "What did you dream about?" 

"Dark. Don't like it." She shakes her head. 

Jayne strips down to his boxers then joins River in bed. 

River snuggles into his chest "Better" 

Jayne kisses her head, "Sleep." 

**TBC...**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 12**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **17k**  |  **11/07/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  Same as before   
Notes:  Same as before   
  



End file.
